Come Play With Me
by kj4ever
Summary: 4 year old Naruto finds a puppet and wants nothing more than to take it home, but what he doesn't know is that there is a demon named Sasuke sealed in the puppet that will do anything to get out. SasuNaru, suicide, rated M. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.
1. Intro

speaking 'thoughts'

A little blonde haired boy ran through the, almost empty, antique store. The rooms were full of old, fragile things that little boys shouldn't touch. The dust tickled his nose when he brushed his hands along the sides of an old table and the spores flew from it.

"Come play with me." A small light whisper of a voice made it's way to the little boys ears. He stopped in his tracks and looked around the room. He knew the voice wasn't from his mother or his father. But they were the only ones here, besides the owner.

'Who is that? It sounds like a boy. He wants to play with me.'

"Do you wanna play?" The voice came again. The blonde flipped his head around to find it's owner. "Were are you? I can't see you."

"Upstairs." The voice laughed. The boy walked through the room and cam to a door. There was a sign on it, but he wasn't to sure what it said. He wasn't good at reading big words yet.

"Come up and play." The small child didn't move. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to go up there. His daddy told him to stay close by. "I don't think I can."

"Oh sure you can, Naruto." The boy, Naruto, was shocked that the voice knew his name which made him not want to go up there at all. "No. You'll just have to play alone."

Naruto was about to turn around when the a sudden series of slams were ignited on the door. "You little Brat!" The voice hissed. "Come up her now!" The door slowly opened.

The poor boy's curiosity got the best of him and he made his way up the stair case.

The room was small with no windows. There were many boxes lining the walls and an ever thicker layer of dust flooded the room.

The small blonde heard a giggle. He whipped around to see a box fall over. Its contents spilled to the floor releasing a cloud of dust. Naruto walked over to the many interesting objects. He picked through the trinkets.

He heard another giggle and whipped around again. He was feeling a little more uneasy. He saw something flop into another box across the room.

"Hello?" He stood up slowly. "A-are you in here?" He walked over to the box. He peered inside, only to jump back. Once he realized he wasn't going to be attacted by what he saw, he looked in again.

It was a puppet. About half Naruto's size. It was wearing a small torn suit. It's face was painted with a light pale color. Parts of his face were cracked from rough handle and some paint was peeling off. But Naruto liked it.

He did notice on weird thing about it. It's eyes were painted shut.

* * *

The small blonde made his way through the door back to his parents who were still speaking to the owner about a small jewelry box his mother wanted.

"Mommy!" He ran up to the red headed woman and hugged her leg. Something he did whenever he saw her. She chuckled and ran her fingers through his tangled locks. Then she noticed what her son was holding. "What do you have there?"

"Oh!" His excited blue eyes widened. "I want this puppet!" He held it up to his mother. She frowned at the tattered, creepy, little thing.

"Were did you find that?" The old man who was holding the jewelry box asked. "I went upstairs." Naruto blushed a little since he knew he might get in trouble for going up there without permission. "Naruto! I told you to stay in the other room. Not to go wandering off. You could have gotten hurt." The older blonde scolded. "Sorry daddy."

"So can I have it?" The child smiled at his parents. "I'm sorry." The old man bent down to grab the puppet. "This isn't for sale."

"No!" Naruto snatched the puppet back. "Naruto! Don't be rude." His mother snapped. Sorry. The small blonde looked down and handed the puppet back to the old man.

The man stared at the doll for a few seconds. He gasped when he looked down to see one of it's painted eyes opened. He grunted to get Kushina and Minato's attention. "You know, this doll isn't for sale. But I could just let your son have it."

"Are you sure?" Minato asked. "Oh yes. I've had this for a while. It's just be up in storage for a while. I'd be glad to get rid of it." Both parents looked down at Naruto. "Pleeeeease? Mommy? Daddy? I'll never ever be bad again!" The young one declared.

Kushina laughed at the puppy dog cuteness coming from her son. "Oh, alright." Naruto looked at the man, who then gave the damaged puppet to the young boy. "Thank you!" The old man laughed. "Oh no. thank you."

"We'll be taking this as well." Minato gestured to the jewlery box. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out forty dollars and gave it to the man and grabbed the box. "We'll be leaving now. Thanks again."

"Come back anytime." The man waved and glared at the doll in the small blond s arms.

Naruto smiled down at his new sleeping puppet.

Little did he know, that puppet was the one to ignite his nightmare!

Dun Dun DUUUUUN!


	2. Games we Don't Want To Play

NOTE TO READERSwhats UP? Ok I have an announcement... I'm discontinuing LOCK DOWN! I just thought I let people know... PEACE!

Chapter 1: Games We Don't Want to Play

"You sleep here!" Naruto placed the ragged puppet down in the corner of his room next to the door. "The monster in the bathroom always comes in here at night." He leans down to the doll and whispers. "You can scare him away, ok?" Naruto smiled at his new found friend. He waved at the doll and walked out the door.

"Were do you think you're going?" Naruto stopped in the middle of the hallway. He heard that same voice at the antique shop. He ran back to his room and poked his head in. "H-hello?" He waited a few seconds but got no response. He looked at his new friend and smiled again and left. He smiled at the small brown dog laying in the hall way. "Hi Miso!" ((Miso is their dog...well duh!))

He made his way to the kitchen were his mother was making dinner, and his father was sitting at the table reading a book. "Hey there!" Minato said with a smile over his book. Naruto giggled. "Hi daddy!" He ran over and hugged his father around the waist tightly making the older blonde laugh. "What was that for?" Naruto snuggled his face into the mans stomach. "I just love you a lot."

Minato smiled and stroked his son's golden locks. "I love you too." Naruto released the man and tried his best to climb into the chair next to him. With a disappointed grunt he received help from his daddy. "Did you wash your hands?" His mother chimed in from the sink. "Uhmmmmm." He looked up at the ceiling with a pondering look. "Yes!" He said with a smile. "Are you sure?" Kushina asked; a serious look on her face. "No..." Naruto slid out of the chair and headed towards his mother.

The redhead lifted him up to sit on the edge of the sink. "It's not nice to fib." She said turning the water on and wetting a dish towel. "I know... Sorry mommy." Kushina wiped his hands and looked him in the face. "If I catch you in a fib again, I might just have to take your new toy away." She lifted him back to the ground. "Now get back in your chair, dinner's ready."

Naruto ran back to his chair and waited for his father to help him back in the chair. Kushina brought over a large bowl of some sort of salad and another smaller bowl of gooey stuff with black and yellow stuff in it. "Um, hun, what is that?" Minato asked as his wife sat on the opposite end of the table. "It's a secret recipe." She smiled, and picked up a large spoon, scooped a heaping portion of it, and settled it on his plate. She did the same for Naruto. "Ewww! It smells like chicken shit!" Naruto yelled covering his nose.

"Naruto!" Minato said behind a laugh. "Don't say that!" Kushina shot her husband a glare for laughing at their son's outburst. "Were did you hear that?" She asked Naruto. Naruto looked at his mother. "I heard you say uncle Kakashi smelled like chicken shit." Her eyes widened as Minato tried to hide his laughter. She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "You shouldn't repeat everything you hear." Minato said. "Just because your mommy has a dirty mouth, doesn't mean you should too." Kushina threw another glare his way and started eating, trying to forget the whole ordeal.

After a few moments of silence Minato looked at his son. "Why isn't your new friend joining us?" Kushina grunted to get his attention. When he looked at her she shook her head signaling she didn't want him bringing that dirty think to the table. Plus, she was kind of scared of the little freaky thing. "He's upstairs sleeping." Naruto took a bite of his food and chuckled. "Well isn't he always asleep?" His eyes are painted shut. Naruto didn't respond.

Naruto made his way up to his room after dinner. He opened the door and looked in the corner. The puppet was gone. Maybe Miso took him. But how could he? The door was shut. He looked around his room for his friend but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Naruto." He heard that voice again. He couldn't tell were it was coming from. He heard a giggle from inside his closet. "M-Mr. Puppet? A-are you in there." Just when he finished his sentence he heard another giggle from behind him. He turned around but nothing was their. There was a large bang from inside the closet. "Mr. Puppet... I don't like this game."

Another bang came from inside the closet. Naruto jumped back, his eyes tearing up from the fear he was now feeling. He summoned his courage and moved closer to the closet door. He put his small hand on the door handle. He turned it slowly and pulled it open.

"Ahhhhhh!"


	3. Not Just A Toy

Chapter 2: Not Just A Toy

Kushina and Minato heard their son cry from upstairs. Without any thought they both rushed to the boy's room. The small blonde was on the floor staring into the closet wide eyed with tears falling.

"Naruto what-" Kushina stopped when she saw what was in the closet. She ran towards Naruto to shield his eyes from the scene. Minato walked over to the closet, his mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh my god." He huffed out. It was Miso. The poor little dog laid dead in the closet. His small brown eyes were wide open and his mouth was open slightly. Minato bent down to the dog and put his hand on it's chest to see if it could possibly still be breathing. He pulled his hand away then grabbed and old shirt from the back of the closet and placed it over the dog and carried him gently out of the room.

Naruto sobbed into his mother's chest. He latched on tightly onto her shirt. "Naruto, I'm so sorry." She stroked his hair. She knew he wouldn't get over this any time soon. She wasn't sure if she would either.

Naruto looked up over her shoulder. Tears fell from his eyes harder than before when he saw the puppet on his bed. "The puppet did it." He said lightly through sobs. Kushina pulled away slightly to look at her son. "What did you say?" She asked.

The young blonde sniffled and pointed to the puppet sitting perfectly in the bed. "The puppet did it." He said a little louder. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Sweetheart, the puppet is just a toy. It can't hurt anyone. He's your friend." She said reassuringly. Naruto trusted his mother more than anyone. What four year old wouldn't. "He is?" She smiled. "Of course he is. That's what you said when we brought him home, remember?" He shook his head. "You know, that's the reason you found him. You were meant to have him, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the puppet again. The puppet looked nice sitting there with it's closed eyes and his odd separated smile. "Can I play, mommy?" He asked sweetly. She kissed him on the forehead. "Yeah, you can play. If you need anything just come get me or daddy, ok?" He nodded.

His mother left the room and he was left alone with the puppet. He stared at the doll from the foot of the bed. "Where'd you go?" He asked. He did not receive an answer. "You weren't here when I came back." Silence. "What happened to Miso?" More silence. "Did you hurt him?" The puppet sat motionless on the bed.

The blonde made his way to the side of the bed not taking his eyes off the 'sleeping' doll. "Where's your jacket?"

* * *

Minato stared at the rolled up shirt on the bench next to the garden. 'How could this happen?' He thought to himself. They only had Miso for a few months. 'Poor Naruto found him like that.' He recalled the way the dog's eyes were wide giving it an expression of fear or shock. The image was haunting.

He looked down at the freshly dug hole in the ground. 'I can't just put him in there.' He thought. He walked into the shed, rummaging around. He found a small box to put him in. He placed the box on the ground. He reached for the bundle treating it with care. He unwrapped the shirt around it's small frame and laid it in the box. He place a purple flower on Miso's chest; something Naruto would want him to do.

He ran his fingers over the dog's eyes making them close. He gave a saddened smile now that he looked peaceful. The smile quickly went away when he noticed something inside the dogs mouth. He looked around quickly to make sure no one saw what he was about to do.

He pried the dogs mouth open trying to be gentle. Its jaw was stiff already. There was some sort of cloth in his mouth. He tried to pull it out but realized it was deep in his throat. "Good lord." He mumbled. He didn't want to mess with it, but he couldn't leave the dog like that. He cringed and pulled a little harder. It slid out a little bit. The sound it made almost made him puke.

He looked away from the dog while pulled the rest of it out. He looked back at the dog. I'm so sorry, boy. He said. He looked at what he was holding. It was a small jacket. It was from Naruto's puppet. He grabbed a plastic bag the was near the garden that previously held new flower seeds. He placed the slimy and smelly jacket in the bag and tied it shut.

He placed the shirt back around the dog and put the lid on it. He grabbed a the pen he kept tucked behind his ear and wrote Miso's name on the metal top. He lowered the box into the ground and began filling it with dirt again.

Kushina looked at her husband as he walked into the living room. "I can't believe it." she said. He shook his head in agreement. "Naruto is so upset. He even said the puppet did it." Minato sighed at her comment. "Well," he said. "Maybe it did... in a way."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He raised the plastic bag slightly in his hand. "What is that?" She asked. "It's that puppets jacket."

"Why do you have it?" He really didn't want to tell her but he had to. "It... It was completely lodged in Miso's throat..." Her eyes widened. "Oh my god!" she huffed. She put a hand over her mouth. "He must have gotten into Naruto's room while we were eating dinner." He looked away. "Yeah, I'm gonna go get rid of this." he walked out of the room leaving her alone.

Kushina knew it was just a toy, but it was a creepy little toy. After hearing Naruto say the puppet hurt the dog, she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

* * *

Naruto laid peacefully in his bed asleep. For some reason he opened his eyes quickly. It was dark in his room so he couldn't see what it was that woke him up.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain run through the side of his face after something hard flew into it. "Ouch!" He cried. He held his cheek and he quickly began to cry from the pain. He felt around the bed with his other hand, he couldn't find his friend.

He felt another sharp pain. This time it hit his hand. "Ah!" He gripped his hand and rubbed it, the tears falling more. He looked around through the darkness frantically. He was too afraid to move and turn on his light. So he did the next thing he could think of. "Mommy!" He yelled.

He immediately felt something push him hard off the bed. "Shut up you little brat!" The small blonde winced at the pain that went through his knee when he hit the floor.

He cried harder. He knew it was the puppet. He just didn't know why it was hurting him. He tried to get up but felt something holding him down.

The light flicked on. He was confused. He didn't see a puppet. He saw a man. The man had dark hair and his eyes were deep black. Naruto thought he was kind of pretty. Aside from the fact that his flesh was peeling off in the same places the paint had peeled off the puppet.

The man had his foot on Naruto's chest. "Are you going to be quiet, or do I have to break your ribs?" The man hissed out in a rough voice. Naruto didn't say anything.

"I need you to do something for me." Naruto just stared. "You have to go back to that shop and get a book. I need that book so I wont be a damned puppet forever." he hissed. "I...I don't know if I can mister. My mommy already got what she wanted. I'm not sure if she wants to go back." The man pushed harder on the boys chest making him wine out. "Forget about the stupid bitch. Just take me there." Naruto was shaken by the man's words."

The man took his foot away and leaned do to Naruto. "Do you love your mommy?" He asked sweetly. Naruto smiled at the gentle sounding voice. "Yes." The man grabbed a handful of blonde hair and yanked the boy up making him cry. He pulled his head close to his and whispered into his ear. "Then you better get to that shop soon... or I'll hurt your mommy like I hurt your little dog."

Naruto's eyes widened. "M-Miso? You did hurt him?" The man laughed and released the boy shoving him back to the floor. "I sure did. It it was fun. He barely put up a fight... well after I slammed his head against the wall a few times." He smiled. Naruto stared again. A little kid should never hear things like that.

"If you tell anyone about me... you wont like the punishment."

The light went off and the room was silent.


	4. Water Fun

Chapter 3: Water Fun

Naruto's eyes shot open. He quickly looked around the room trying to hold as still as he could. It was morning. He sat up slowly. The blonde looked to his side and gasped. The puppet was sitting there next to him looking as though he was asleep. Naruto stared for a while waiting to see if it would come to life again. He didn't quite understand what happened last night.

He pulled the covers off of himself, not taking his eyes off the puppet for a single second. He backed away slowly and bolted for the door slamming it behind him as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good Morning, sweet heart. Do you want some..." Kushina gasped when she saw her son.

Her had a large bruise on his face, more so around his cheek. "My god! What happened to you?" She rushed over quickly to the little boy and bent down in front of him. She gently held his face in her hands examining it. "Naruto?" The boy was quiet, but she could see fear in his eyes. "Baby, tell me what happened." She gripped his hand and he pulled away quickly making a hissing sound.

She looked down at his hand. There was a bruise there too. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Naruto didn't answer. "Hold still." She commanded and tried to lift his shirt. He pulled away again, glaring at her. "Naruto, stop! I need to see." She gripped his shoulders forcing him to hold still. She lifted his shirt slowly. There was another large bruise, oddly in the shape of a shoe. She let his shirt drop and she looked into his eyes. "Naruto!" Her voice was filled with anger and concern. "You need to tell me what happened! Right Now."

Naruto eyes started to water from hearing his mother yell at him. "I fell off my bed and hit my head on the floor." His small voice quivered. Kushina looked over her son again. 'There's no way he could have gotten all these bruises from falling out of his bed.' She thought. She wanted to believe him. "Are you sure that's what happened?" The little boy nodded slowly with a slight pout in his lips. "Alright." she kissed him on the forehead and stood up. "Are you hungry?" He nodded again.

Naruto ate the cereal in his bowl slowly. "Are you in pain?" His mother asked. "My tummy hurts when I move." He said. Every time he lifted his arm to eat a shock of pain went through his back. It hurt to breath, and the muscle in his cheek throbbed when he chewed. "Mommy? Did daddy go to work already?" Kushina looked at him from across the table. "Uh-huh. He'll be back at one. The I need to go to the school to sign your papers."

The small blonde looked at her confused. "What papers?" She smiled at him. The papers that will let you in pre-school. Naruto had forgotten about that. He was so excited to go to school. He would be able to make new friends, play on the play ground, and learn more about his ABC's!

"When do I get to go, mommy?" He asked taking another painful bite. "Well, I think Wednesday. But we need to get some supplies." Her son raised an eye brow. "Supplies? Are we going fishing?" She laughed at her son's cuteness. "No, no, sweetie. Supplies for school. We need to get crayons, markers, notebooks. And I think we should get a new book bag too." She winked.

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Can I get the spider man one?" He smiled. "If the store has one." His mother replied.

When Minato got home he was shocked as well to see the bruises on his son. Kushina had shown him the rest of his body, and Naruto told him the same thing he told Kushina. For dinner his mother brought some pizza home along with a special preasant.

"What is it?" Naruto squealed making Minato laugh. Kushina held the shiny blue bag up. "When I went to the school they gave these special preasant to all the new students." She handed him the bag and he ripped through it like a maniac ignoring the slight sting he got from his hand. "Wow!" He held up a stuffed neon orange sock monkey with super long arms and legs. "Lookie!" He waved the monkey towards him mother and father.

"Hmmm." Minato smirked. "It kind of looks like you." Naruto huffed and pouted. "Nu-uh! It looks like you!" he pointed at the older blonde with a smile. "You have to take it to school with you on Wednesday." His mother chimed in. "Why?" He said hugging the monkey close protectively. "Because, they gave them away for play time. That way, everyone has a toy to play with."

After finishing his pizza, Naruto knew he would have to go back upstairs to take a bath. He had avoiding going up there all day. He didn't even go up to get a toy. He knew the puppet was up there. He wasn't sure if what he saw last was real, but he was a little boy. The fact that he was hurt was what scared him.

"You ready for a bath?" Kushina said from the sick putting the last plate into the cupboard. Naruto tried to look calm but his mother could see through it. "Are you ok? You look a little pale." She said placing her hand on his head and ruffling his hair. "I'm fine mommy." The young boy couldn't resist the urge to latch on to his mothers leg. He held on tight nuzzling his face into her thigh. "Go on. Get your jammies, and I'll run your bath."

He followed his mother up the stairs and the parted ways as he went to his room and she went to the bathroom. He opened his door slowly peering into the darkness. He quickly reached up high for the switch to turn on the over head light. He was happy to see that the puppet was still sitting on his bed were he left it. He rushed over to his small dresser and pulled out his favorite pair of light orange pajamas with blue seams. The blonde took one last look at the puppet and ran to the bathroom. "I'll be back Mr. Puppet." He whispered.

'That little brat!' Sasuke thought. 'He never uses my real name.' He was in pain at the moment from being stuck inside the puppet. The space felt tight and cold. He was able to get himself free from the doll occasionally. After he had feasted on the fear of a human, or sucked the last remaining life from a fresh corpse, he was able to release himself for a short amount of time.

The worst of all, he couldn't see. That old man that put him inside the puppet in the first place had painted his eyes shut so he couldn't read the releasing spell. That idiotic old man knew nothing about demons. Painting his eyes shut wouldn't keep him from getting to that book. He could still speak. He was able to change his voice to lure men, women, or children to his aid.

He felt the need to punish that idiotic blonde child. He hadn't been taken to the shop yet. He didn't really care if the boy was only four, it needed to happen. He had already told the boy there would be punishment. He said he would hurt his mother... but then again he didn't tell anyone about him. Either way, there was still a need for punishment,

For some odd reason Sasuke enjoyed hurting this young boy in particular. The way he cried so easily, the way he was so gullible to his tricks, the way he bruises so easily. It was riveting. 'I know what to do.' Sasuke smirked to himself, and mustered all his strength to break apart from the puppet.

Naruto sat in the tub with his mother standing beside him going through the cupboard above the toilet. "Do you want bubbles?" She asked holding a round pink bottle with a green fish on the side. "Yes please!" she walked over to the edge and squeezed the pink goo from the bottle under the still running faucet. She pulled away and stopped the flow.

The blonde's blue eyes twinkle with amazement as the white puffs multiplied and began to rush towards him. "I'll be right back, ok?" His mother headed for the door. "Mommy!" Naruto yelled. His mother stopped and turned around to meet terrified eyes. "What is it?" She squinted at him. "Do you still think there's a monster living in here?" the boy looked down at the water. "Were are you going?" He ignored her question.

"I have to go get some towels for the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes. Just play with your fishies." She smiled and left.

Naruto looked around the room holding completely still. After he was sure there was nothing was going to hurt him he began playing with his sponges that were shaped like different colored fish.

He heard a tapping on the door. "Mommy?" he peeked around the open shower curtain that was obscuring his view of the door. There was silence, then more tapping. "Daddy?" Naruto started to tense up with the waves of fear he was getting.

"Naruto..." Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the voice that belong to the man from last night. "Go away!"

Outside the door Sasuke relaxed in the subtle feeling of the young boys fear. But it wasn't enough. He could feel himself being pulled back to the puppet. He needed to feed on pain.

Naruto huddled himself against the wall holding his fish tightly hoping it would protect him. The door began to open slowly and Naruto watched with wide eyes. The door was fully open to reveal empty space. The blonde relaxed.

"Boo." Naruto turned to his right to see the man leaning on his knees in the water. He almost screamed before the man's hand slammed down on his mouth. "You didn't do what I wanted." he said simply digging his nails into the boys cheeks. Tears ran over his hand and he sighed in the ecstasy. "I told you, you would be punished." Naruto frantically mumbled something under his hand.

"What?" He removed his hand, only to hear the boy scream. He quickly slammed his hand down again making sure there was a cracking sound between skin. "No screaming! You fucking peice of shit!" He slowly lifted his hand again. Naruto sucked in air quickly. Aparently he couldn't breath.

"D-don't hurt my m-mommy." He said through sobs. "Don't worry. She doesn't interest me now. I'd rather hurt you." Naruto stared at him. "M-mr. Pup-" The man gripped hard to the fragile boy's arm. "Stop calling me that! My name is Sasuke! Not fucking Mr. Puppet!" Naruto winced and shook with the harsh words.

"I'm sorry. The boy whispered overwelmed with tears. Sasuke put on his sweet face. "Aww... You look so cute when your sad." He latched on to blonde hair. "You sick little bastard!" he hissed into his ear.

Without any warning, Sasuke shoved Naruto under the water.


	5. You're Ugly!

***Warning*** If you like Sakura... you really DON'T want to read this. I'm NOT joking.

Chapter 5: You're Ugly!

The terrified blonde thrashed under the water struggling for breath. Sasuke gripped onto Naruto's neck not squeezing to tight. The raven released the young boy when he heard the boy's mother returning.

Naruto shot up from the water gasping for breath. He whipped his head around looking for Sasuke. He wasn't there anymore. Kushina walked in, her smile faded when she saw the water all over the floor. "Naruto! What have I told you about splashing?" She looked over her son noticing his pale skin and heavy breathing. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

When she bent down to the tub, the young blonde quickly latched onto her. She wrapped her arms around him rubbing his back to soothe him. "Ok, come on." She lifted him out of the tub. "I think you had enough bath time." Kushina wrapped a green fluffy towel around Naruto and carried him to his room.

Naruto looked at his bed to see the puppet laying there. He stared at it as his mother put him down. He clutched tightly to the towel, keeping it draped over his shoulders. "Oh, shoot. I forgot to grab you jammies from the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec." She left.

The blonde stood there frozen as he continued to stare at the doll. It wasn't moving, or talking, or trying to kill him. He took a step closer then stopped waiting for the man to pop out again. He didn't.

"Ok! Come here, sweetheart." Kushina walked in carrying the pair of orange pajamas. Naruto made his way to her as she got to her knees and removed his towel. She helped him put his night clothes on before kissing him on the head. "Go on to bed now." She smiled sweetly. "Ok." He replied. "Good night, mommy. I love you!" The red head smiled with a chuckle. "I love you too." She kissed him once more.

She was almost out the door until she heard his small voice. "What is it, sweetheart?" He grabbed the doll and held it up. "Can you hide Sasuke somewhere?" Kushina was confused. "Sasuke? Is that what you named him?" The boy didn't respond. "Why would you want me to hide him?"

"I don't want him to sleep with me anymore." He said simply. Kushina grabbed the doll holding it like it was a fragile leaf. She examined the peeling paint and the torn clothes. She could understand why this little thing wasn't welcome in her son's room anymore. "Ok. Good night."

She turned off the light and made her way down the hall.

00000000

Wednesday: First day of preschool.

"Mommy? Do I have to bring Sasuke?" The small boy pleaded following both of his parents to the car. "Oh come on. Sasuke is your friend, don't you want to show him to the kids in school?" Minato smiled back to him. "No!" Naruto shouted. His mother laughed. "You have to learn to share."

Young Naruto had managed to avoid the puppet since what happened in the bathroom. He never even asked his mother were she hid him, or anything. He really didn't want to take him to school on the first day. He wasn't sure if the man would come out and hurt one of the other kids.

Before Naruto knew it, they were there. It was a small brick building that was surrounded by a metal gate with a walk way leading to the door. He payed special attention to the playground. There was a large slide, and swing sets, and monkey bars, and a sand box.

He continued on the path with his mother and father. When they got to the large white door his tummy fluttered. He was very excited. "Are you ready?" The older blonde asked. Naruto nodded. They pushed the door open and Naruto's excitement went sky high.

There were at least twenty other kids. All playing with each other, and yelling. He saw kids playing with finger paints, and building blocks. He wanted to join in right away.

"Oh hello! You must be Kushina and Minato Uzumaki, yes?" A man with tan skin and brown hair pulled into a pony tail walked up to shake their hands. "I'm Iruka Umino." After he shook their hands his eyes went to Naruto. "And you must be Naruto." Naruto began to feel shy towards the man. "Today we're having play time. I see you brought your toys." He smiled gesturing to the orange monkey and puppet. "You can go on and play with the others."

Naruto nodded. His parents waved good-bye saying they would be back at four to pick him up. He looked around the room. All the other kids seemed to have friends already. He stood there not knowing what to do.

"Look out!" Naruto whipped around to see a blur of white coming at him. It bounced off his head causing him to fall to the floor. "Oh no! Are you ok?" A boy with short brown hair and came running up to him. "I'm fine." Naruto whispered. "Not You!" The boy walked past him and bent down to pick up a small stuffed white dog. "Akamaru!"

The brunette hugged the dog to his chest and looked at Naruto. "Watch were you're going! You could have hurt Akamaru!" Naruto pouted. "What? You were the one throwing him!"

"So?" The boy shouted. He calmed himself and patted the dog on the head. "Akamaru is ok. Your big head didn't kill him. What's your name?" The boy asked. Naruto crossed his around his two toys. "Naruto." The other boy smiled. "I'm Kiba! Do you want to play?" Naruto's pout went away and a grin formed. "Yeah!"

The two went over to a corner were there were other stuffed animals. They sat down and Kiba kept staring at the puppet. "Why is that doll sleeping?" He asked. Naruto looked at the puppet. "Um... I dunno." Kiba grimaced at the thing. "It's very creepy looking." Naruto didn't respond.

"You got that right!" Naruto heard an extremely high pitched voice and he and Kiba turned to see two girls. One with pink hair and one with blonde hair. "That has to be the ugliest doll I've ever seen!" the blonde girl said. The pink haired girl snatched the doll from Naruto's hands.

"Stop being a butt head Sakura!" Kiba yelled. "Shut up dog breath! Ino, we should give him a makeover." The blonde girl smirked. "Yeah!" They both ran off. "Hey! Give him back!" Naruto yelled after the girls.

00000000

With Sasuke...

'What the hell are these little bitches doing to me?' Sasuke thought as his puppet shell was being violently flopped around. 'I cant feel that little brat around me. If he gave me away I swear to god I will...'

"Lets give him purple lips!" One of the girls yelled. 'What the hell?' Sasuke felt something cold go across his plastic lips. "He still looks ugly!"

"Here. Give him rosy cheeks like a princess." The cold sensation was scribbled across his cheeks. "No! That doesn't help! He's ugly no matter what!"

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

Sasuke heard one of them giggle. "Lets go bury him in the sand box!"

'I swear...'

"Sakura... this doll still belongs to that blonde boy. We have to give it back."

"Whatever Ino! I'll do it myself!"

Sasuke felt his body being flailed around again. Once he was slammed down and the area was quiet he mustered all his strength to open his eyes. A little girl with pink hair had her back turned to him using her hands to dig through a sand box.

"Sakura!" He yelled loudly trying to strike fear into the little one. She jumped and tuned quickly. She looked at the puppet for a few seconds before turning back to her digging.

Once she had her back turned again Sasuke tried his hardest to release himself from the doll. When he made it outside he swiftly grabbed the girl by her hair pulling her to a standing position. Her eyes were wide with tears, but she didn't scream.

"You think I'm ugly?" He whispered. She didn't say anything. He smirked at his idea and slammed her face against the sidewalk. She cried out in pain as he began scraping her flesh against the cement. Sasuke pulled her up again. Her face was badly scraped and bloody. She began to cry harder and louder. He knew someone would come out soon so he quickly possessed the puppet.

With Naruto...

The blonde was running outside trying to find the girl who took his puppet. He felt scared. He didn't know what Sasuke would do to someone else. He didn't want Sasuke to hurt Sakura.

Kiba followed close behind. They both stopped when the heard a scream. They ran towards the sound. The made it to the sand box, only to find Sakura curled up on the ground crying. Her face was bloody and badly cut.

"Mr. Umino! Mr. Umino!" Kiba began to run back inside to get their teacher. Naruto stayed and stared. The puppet was laying next to her. He walked slowly to him, and picked it up. His face had been drawn on. "Sakura?" he placed a hand on her side. She was still crying.

"What's going on?" Iruka emerged along with many of the other children who followed Kiba's hysterical screams. "Oh my goodness!" He ran over to Sakura quickly. "Everyone inside, now!" He picked Sakura up and ran inside.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Why did you do that?" He said with tears forming.

"She called me ugly..."


	6. You Better Take Me

Chapter 6: You Better Take Me

"I can't believe that poor little girl got so hurt just from falling." Naruto listened to his parents as they spoke to one another in the front seat. He had told everyone that she fell down. Sakura wouldn't stop crying for two seconds to tell them what really happened. She had to go home after the nurse cleaned her up.

Naruto looked over at the puppet. He was sitting right next to him with his purple and red face. _'I think that's what made him mad. She drew on his face and called him ugly.'_ He thought. He picked Sasuke up and tried to rub the marker off. He couldn't get it off.

"Mommy?" He looked up to his mother in the passenger's seat. She looked back and smiled. "What?" The blonde handed her the doll. "Can you fix Sasuke?" She looked at the puppets face. Not only was the paint peeled even more, there was marker now too. "What happened to him?"

"Someone drew on his face." He didn't want to say Sakura did it. "Yeah," She answered. "I'll sew his clothes up too, ok?" The young blonde didn't answer.

000000

After the three of them had finished their dinner, Kushina went into the basement carrying the puppet along. She turned on the light to the break off room. She sat down at a large table that was consumed by many different fabrics and sewing tools. "Ok..." she sighed to herself.

She stared at the puppet for a while making her plans for it.

_'Now what the hell is going on?'_ Sasuke grunted. _'First two little girls draw on my face, now this. What's she going to do to me?'_

Kushina began unbuttoning the dolls white shirt.

_'Oh fuck... she's a pervert.'_

She turned on her sewing machine and place white thread in the needle. The white shirt was placed gently under the needle. She pressed down on the pedal and carefully pushed the sleeve through. The torn seams slowly stitched up.

Once the shirt was complete, she examined it carefully and decided she was satisfied with her work. She worked on his pants as well. When she got to his shoes, all that really needed to be done was a quick polish.

She examined the half naked doll. She got up and went to the paint cupboard. She selected three paint tubes and returned to her seat. She grabbed the doll again and began pulling off the chipped paint.

_'Damn, that hurts.'_ Sasuke hissed at the pain of having 'his skin' peeled off.

Kushina laid the doll down and opened on of the tubes. It was a nice pale cream color that matched the dolls original color. Sasuke could feel the paint glide over his body. It made the pain go away quickly as the new editions fused with his body. He soon felt the paint glide over his already shut eyes. _'What the fuck? I need those!_'

He laid there in silence for a while, not being able to open his eyes no mater how hard he tried. He concentrated his hearing as there was rummaging sounds within the room. Kushina had come back. Sasuke felt a few light touches to the painted areas.

Kushina opened a tube of whit paint. She stroked it over the area where the dolls eyes used to be. Then she used black paint to outline the eyes and ad a deep dark pupil.  
00000

Sasuke stared around at the boy's room. He had been left next to the sleeping boy as a surprise. He had to admit, he felt a lot better. His skin wasn't constantly burning all the time and not to mention, he could see again. But he still wanted to get out of this damned puppet. He hated being stuck inside it. He couldn't move freely at all. He had to get out of this puppet as soon as possible.

"Naruto..." He called out to the boy next to him. The young boy didn't move, he only responded with a slight snore. Sasuke once again had to strain himself to remove himself from the puppet. Once he was out he looked down at himself. His shirt looked almost new, and his pants had been ironed. Although he would look better with a jacket.** (if he hadn't shoved it down the dog's throat. -_-;)**

He raised his hands to touch his face, it felt smooth. He ran his fingers through his hair, which had been brushed, and felt no tangles. He sighed and walked over to the light switch and flipped it on and noticed Naruto pushes his face under the covers to hide from the light. Sasuke walked over to the boy and bashed his fist on the blonde's head.

"Oww!" He yelled covering his throbbing head. He looked up, his vision blurry from tears, at the man he always expected to see when he was in pain. After his vision cleared his eyes widened. His watery blue eyes studied the form in front of him. "What happened to you?" his little voice shook. "You look prettier..." The man looked a lot younger than before.

Sasuke grimaced. "Your fucking mother did it." He crossed his arms. "Look, you little brat, you still haven't gotten me to the shop yet. I told you if you didn't take me I was going to-"

"No!" Naruto yelled suddenly. "Stop It! Stop hurting everyone!You big fat meany!"

Sasuke chuckled with a smirk. "Big fat meany? Is that the best you got?" Naruto blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Shut Up!" The blonde yelled again. Sasuke glared at him. "Are you fucking stupid? Why the fuck do you think you can talk to me like that and get away with it?" Sasuke lifted his hand as if he were going to hit the boy. Naruto cringed and quickly moved his arms to guard his face.

Naruto heard him chuckle. He looked up and saw that Sasuke had put his hand down. "Your pathetic." Sasuke paced around to the other side of the bed to look out the window. "You better take me tommorow or I'll make sure you'll never see your mother again."

Naruto's eyes widened and tears flowed heavier. "Y-you're gonna kill her?" Sasuke looked back. "Of course not. She _just_ fixed me up. It would be rude to kill her now." He saw the blonde smile. "But I don't mind being rude."

"What if my mommy and daddy don't want to go to the shop?" Sasuke scoffed. "Well, then that means you'll have to get there on your own."

But my daddy told me to never leave the house without him or mommy." Sasuke charged over to Naruto and grabbed him by his shirt. "I don't care! All I care about is getting that damned book so I don't have to stay in that puppet!" He shoved Naruto back onto the bed and grunted loudly. "You really fucking piss me off!"

The lights shut off and it went silent. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto pleaded in darkness. "Go back to sleep you little brat!" He heard his voice come from next to him. He slowly laid back down and snuggled under the covers.

**Yeah this was really boring... In chapter 7 OR 8 something really cool is gonna happen. ^^**


	7. Mommy Did It

**Chapter 7: _Mommy Did It_**

Naruto walked down the stairs with, the much prettier, Sasuke in his arms. He could hear his mother in the kitchen making breakfast, and he could smell the heavy sent of his father's favorite morning drink. The young blonde made his way to the table and sat Sasuke on a chair next to him.

"Good Morning." Minato smiled at his son. "Hi daddy!" The older blonde looked over the puppet. "Oh my! Who on earth could that be?" He said in an excited way with wide eyes. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and looked confusingly back to his father. "That's Sasuke, daddy. Remember?"

"Oh! Is that who that is?" He looks so different. Naruto nodded and looked over at his mother. "Hi mommy!" Kushina smiled at the young boy as she walked over with plates of food for the two blondes. "Hi sweetie. Do you think Sasuke looks better now?" Naruto nodded quickly and looked over at Sasuke again.

"Are you ready for a second day a pre-school?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded again. Minato looked at his son with a little bit of concern.

"I forgot to ask you yesterday." Kushina sat down. "Did you make any friends at school?" The young blond blushed a little and smiled brightly. "Uh-huh! His name is Kiba! He threw a puppy at me."

"He threw a puppy at you?" Minato asked through a bite of eggs. "Yep! But I don't think he meant to hit me. His puppy's name is Akamaru!" Minato smiled at the innocent excitement in his son. "What did you guys do together?" Naruto looked up in a thinking manner. "Ummm... we just played with the stuffed animals for a while. But he wouldn't let me hold Akamaru!" Minato gasped. He didn't? Well that just means he loves that puppy very very much. I'm sure he'll let you hold it sometime." Naruto smiled again and went on eating his breakfast.

"Can we go to that store?" Naruto asked. "What store?" The read head took a bite of bacon. "The store were I found Sasuke."

"Oh I don't know." She shook her head. "Pleeease mommy, please!" The boy pleaded. His mother sighed in defeat. "Alright. After I get you from school we can stop by. But why do you want to go so badly?" She asked.

"Sasuke wants to go." He said. "Oh, he does. Why is that?" Naruto looked at Sasuke again. "He wants to get a book."

Kushina stared in confusion. "Oh... Well, go get your book bag, and make sure you have a note book in there." Naruto got up quickly grabbing Sasuke and running to the living room.

**000000 At the school...**

Naruto sat on the floor with Sasuke tucked in his lap. He stared at the pink haired girl that sat across from him in the large circle of children. She didn't look up from the floor once, not even when Ino talked to her. She had white bandages on the side of her face that had been scraped.

"Ok!" Mr. Umino clapped his hands together, standing in the middle of the circle. "I'm not to sure if all of you got a chance to learn everyone's name. So, right now, we are going to go around the circle and say our name's, ok? I'll go first." The tall brunette walked over to the side of the circle that had a break in it and sat down in the empty space. "My name is Mr. Umino!" He looked to his left. "Now your turn."

**(((ok, for the sake of time... I'm only going to do the kids everyone already know.)))**

"My name i-is H-hinata..." A small girl with short hair and almost white eyes stuttered.

"My name is Neji." A boy with long hair stated firmly. He looked a little like the girl who sat beside him.

"My Name Is Leeeeee!" A boy with big eyebrows who was dressed in all green yelled. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"My name is Ten Ten!" A sweet looking girl looked around at everyone politely as she spoke. One thing Naruto liked about her was her hair. She was wearing it up in two buns that made her look like Mickey Mouse.

"My name is Ino, and I'm the prettiest girl around!" The other girls glared at her, while she smiled quickly and moved her attention to the girl beside her. Her smile melted away when she didn't hear her best friend say her name. "Sakura? Aren't you gonna tell them your name?" Sakura slowly shook her head. Ino looked up and smiled at everyone. "This is Sakura! She is also the prettiest girl around!"

_'She looks so sad...'_ Naruto thought.

"My name is Shino..." Naruto's eyes quickly went to the origin of that voice. He stared at the boy who wore his jacket's collar up high were it was covering his face. He also wore sunglasses that made him seam even more weird.

"My name is Chouji..." A chubby boy said. He smiled at everyone and blushed.

The boy next to him didn't say anything right away. He was leaning back on his elbows looking very uninterested in the activity. He sighed and leaned up. "My name is Shikamaru." He quickly leaned back again and yawned.

Naruto turned his gaze to the right. A red haired boy was next. He was intently glaring at Mr. Umino, occasionally moving his eyes to others. "Gaara." He stated simply. Immediately Naruto regretted sitting next to him. He was scary.

Now all eyes were on the young blonde and he felt his face heat up. "My name is Naruto." He looked to his left at the brunette who was hugging his stuffed dog tightly in his arms.

"My name is Kiba." He squeezed Akamaru tightly and held him up. "This is Akamaru! He's mine!" He said with a pout and hugged him again.

Mr. Umino beamed at the young children in front of him. "That was very good! You all get one gold star!" Everyone immediately started yelling and clapping with excitement. The young blonde didn't quite understand why they were, but he joined in anyway. "Everyone go sit at your tables. Get your note books and we'll start working on our ABC's." All the children got up and ran for their seats.

**000000 During Play Time...**

Naruto and Kiba were sitting inside in the corner with the stuffed animals again. Naruto continuously looked out the window at Ino and Sakura who were sitting on the swings. Sakura still kept her gaze low, while Ino was trying to make her laugh, or at least get her to talk.

"Was your doll sick yesterday? He looks a lot better today." Kiba said while he played with a blue sparkling dragon and a grey rabbit. "No. My mommy fixed him." Naruto smiled.

"What's his name?" Kiba asked. Sasuke. Kiba cocked an eyebrow at the doll the returned his gaze to Naruto. "That's a weird name for a doll. Why'd you name him that?"

"I didn't." Naruto shook his head. "That's what he said his name was." Kiba grabbed Akamaru, who had been perched on the top of his head. "I named my doggie after a dog my mommy got for my sister when she was little. He died a few months ago."

Naruto frowned remembering his dog, Miso. He started to tear up remembering how he found the poor dog in the closet, dead. He remembered who did it too. Sasuke killed the dog.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Kiba patted Naruto's head. Naruto looked up and wiped his eyes quickly. "Uh-huh."

"Can I hold him?" Kiba looked at Sasuke. "I'll let you hold Akamaru." The blonde ran the situation through his four year old mind and decided that Sasuke wouldn't hurt Kiba. "Sure." Kiba handed the small white dog to Naruto and gently picked up Sasuke.

Kiba stared into the new painted eyes of the doll. "Hey, he's awake now. Your mommy woke him up?" Naruto nodded. "I like his shoes. They're shiny." Kiba smiled. "Were did you get him?"

"I found him at the store were my mommy got her jewelry box." The blonde patted the small dog on the head. "Cool." Kiba said staring at Sasuke's eyes. "She's going to die."

Naruto's head shot up. "What?" Kiba didn't look up from Sasuke. "Your mother is going to die if you don't get that book." Naruto looked at Kiba shocked. He looked at Sasuke, and his eyes widened when he saw his once black eyes were now red. He looked back and forth between the two before he snatched Sasuke from Kiba.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. Naruto handed Akamaru back to Kiba. "H-he wanted to go back with you." Naruto stated shakily. He looked down at Sasuke. His eyes were black again. "Oh, well he does-" Kiba stopped mid sentence when he lunged forward and started puking.

Naruto knew it had to be something Sasuke did. "Mr. Umino!" Naruto shouted. The man came running over a stopped when he saw Kiba, who was still puking his brains out. Once he finally stopped he started crying. He tightened his grip on Akamaru, and Iruka picked him up and carried him to the back of the room were the sink was. Naruto got up and followed with Sasuke in his arms.

"Are you ok, Kiba?" Kiba didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on the floor while Mr. Umino wiped his face and part of his shirt. "I think he'll be alright, Naruto." He answered for Kiba. "Did you feel sick before?" He asked. Kiba just shook his head 'no'. "Do you want me to call your mother to come get you?" The younger brunette just shook his head again. "Alright." Iruka lifted him to the ground. "Try not to jump around too much."

Kiba walked past Naruto slowly keeping his eyes on the ground. "Hey." Naruto jogged up beside him. "Are you ok?" Kiba looked at Naruto. His eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem to focus on anything. The blonde stepped back and stared. "K-kiba. Are you sure you don't want Mr. Iruka to call your mommy? You don't look to good." Kiba shoved Naruto to the ground and walked away.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke, who had fallen from his arms, and looked at him. He stared into his eyes, wondering what he did now.

**With Sasuke...**

_'Damn it... I'm getting rusty. I wasn't supposed to mess the kid up that much.'_ Sasuke huffed. It took a lot of energy to do that. _'If I wasn't sealed in this damned thing it would be even easier... and I wouldn't mess up... Well it doesn't really matter. Why the fuck should I care what happens to that mutt.'_

The raven looked through the puppet's eyes. Blue eyes were staring back at him. He sighed in annoyance about how weak a person could look. He looked like he was almost ready to burst into tears. _'Oh right... they were friends.'_ Sasuke huffed again. _'Eh, oh well... he'll get over it.'_

Naruto got up and walked to the coat racks were his book bag was at. He roughly shoved Sasuke into the bag and zipped it up.

_'That little brat! Why'd he do that? Now I'm all uncomfortable!'_ Sasuke grunted.

**000000**

Naruto sat in the back seat of the car while his mother drove down the street on their way to the antique shop. "Where's Sasuke?" she asked looking at him through the rear view mirror. "In my bag. He's not allowed to come out until we get to the shop." He said with a pout.

When they pulled up on the street next to the shop Naruto peered out the window. "Oh no!" he yelled. He couldn't read the sign, but he knew the big red letters meant the store was closed. Kushina squinted her eyes at the sign. "It says the owner will be gone for a few days. I guess we cant go in today."

She started the car up again and drove away. The blonde continued to stare at the shop as it disappeared into the background. He grabbed his back pack which contained Sasuke and held it close to him hoping it would hold Sasuke back from the anger he knew would come.

**000000 LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Naruto sat on his bed staring at his, still closed, back pack. He reached for it and slowly pulled out the flawless doll. He sat Sasuke in front of him and stared at it. "Sasuke?" He whispered. There was no answer. "Sasuke?" He said a little louder. "What?" Naruto jumped at his voice. He quickly regained composer. "Come out!"

Sasuke sighed. "I can't... I used up a lot of energy when I went into that mutt's mind. So shut the hell up!"

"Come out now!" Naruto yelled. "If I come out now I'll have to-"

"I don't care! Come out!"

_'This damn little brat... fucking annoying...'_ Sasuke muttered as he strained himself more than usual to escape from the seal. Once he was out he immediately swung at the young boy. His fist made contact with the boy's face and he fell to the floor in tears. Sasuke absorbed as much of the boy's pain as he could. He took a deep breath and released it. "There. I'm out, you fucking brat."

Naruto put his hand over his aching cheek. "Why'd you do that?" He whimpered. Sasuke straightened his shirt out and glanced at the blonde. "I had to. If I didn't, as soon as I got out, I would have been sucked right back in."

The young boy pushed himself off the ground and ran at the rave. He began punching his legs as hard as he could. The tears continued to fall. "I hate you! Go away! I want you to leave!"

"Hey! Knock it off!" Sasuke kneed Naruto in the face and the blonde flew backwards. He laid on his back as the pain rushed over his body, he could taste the blood. Sasuke walked over and knelt down next to him. "If you want me to leave. You have to get me to the shop."

"The fucking store was closed!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke smirked. "Oh my my my. Such naughty language. I think I'm beginning to rub off on you." Sasuke stood up. "But... if you can't get me there... I'll have to-"

"No!"

"Would you stop interrupting me? For fuck sakes, you're annoying the hell out of me!" Sasuke walked over to the door. "Now... I will be back in a few minutes." Sasuke opened the door and left. Naruto ran up and tried to open the door but he couldn't. It was locked.

**With Sasuke...**

Sasuke walked down the stairs into the kitchen, were Kushina always seemed to be. He saw her standing over the sink doing dishes. "Hello." He said nonchalantly. She whipped around and gasped. "W-who are you?" Sasuke chuckled. "You don't remember me? Come on, Kushina. I've been here for a while."

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke began feeding on her fear. "I just know things..." he said with a smirk and walked closer to her. She pulled a large knife from the dish water and held it up in defense. "Stay back!" She shrieked. The raven just laughed. "You know... I told Naruto I wouldn't kill you, but you're making it really hard for me to keep my word."

"Naruto?" She whispered. "What did you do to my boy?" Sasuke stepped closer. "Your boy? Oh, no, no. He's my boy now." When he took another step she through the knife and it became lodged in his chest. He pressed his fingers onto the fabric that had been torn. "Look what you did. You took such a long time fixing me up and now you've gone and torn my shirt..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She stared with wide eyes as he pulled the knife away and no blood fell. Well, Sasuke stated throwing the knife to the counter. "I see you don't remember me at all... but that is to be expected. I'm not stuck in that puppet at the moment."

"What?" She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "God! Now I know wear Naruto gets his brains. You both are totally idiotic! Isn't it obvious?" He laughed again and stepped even closer. "I'm Sasuke..."

**000000**

"Stay back!" Naruto heard his mother scream. He had been banging on the door ever since Sasuke left.

"MOMMY!" He began to cry. He tried to wiggle the door handle, but it still wouldn't budge.

"What did you do to my boy?" He heard her again.

"SASUKE!" The young boy slammed against the door even harder. "STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

**000000**

"I'm calling the police!" She yelled and charged for the cordless phone that was hanging on the wall. Sasuke swiftly stepped in in front of her and grabbed it. "Oh no, let me." She stared at him while he dialed 9-1-1. He put the phone to his ear and leaned against the wall.

"Get out of my house!" She yelled. The raven simply put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, I'm on the phone."

"My mommy is being really mean!" Sasuke said into the phone. Kushina's eyes widened even more when his voice came out like Naruto's. He sounded terrified and almost like he was crying. "She hit me really hard and my head hurts!" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance over all the questions the emergency operator kept asking. "I'm four years old... No, my daddy had to work late today and my mommy got really mad." Sasuke added a little sniffle at the end to make it sound legit.

Kushina continued to stare unsure of what exactly was going on. "No Mommy Don't!" Sasuke hung up the phone immediately and looked at her. "Pretty impressive, don't you think." Sasuke placed the phone back on the wall. "So... yeah, I'd say you got about five minutes before the cops take you for child abuse."

"What did you do?" She shrieked as tears began to fall. "Not me." Sasuke shook his head. "It was you."

"What?"

"You beat your child. Your baby boy... It's a shame when these things happen." Sasuke looked around the room and walked to the cupboard. He opened it up and pulled out a pill bottle. "I'm not sure what this is, but I'm guessing when they run the drug test they'll use it against you."

He handed her about thirteen pills. She just stared at him. "Take em'." She shook her head and tried to run out of the kitchen. Sasuke grabbed her by the hair and forced her down. He opened her mouth and shoved the pills into her throat and closed her mouth until he was sure she swallowed.

"Ok..." Sasuke sighed. He grabbed her hand and balled it into a fist and slammed it on the floor hard enough to leave bruises. "That should do it." He stood up and looked around. "No wait..." He began pushing things off of the counter and knocking kitchen chairs over. He looked over at Kushina who was on the floor still just staring at him. Looks good.

Sasuke heard a big bang come from the front door. "That's them. Oh, by the way, thanks for making me sexy again." Sasuke winked and ran back upstairs.

**Ok. That COOL thing didn't happen yet...BUT next chapter for sure!**

**Reveiw please! _I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!_**


	8. Desperate Wishes

**_Chapter 8: Desperate Wish__es_**

Tears stained the young boy's face as he sat on a cold metal chair just outside of the door way were the police men were talking. His mother had been put in the back of a car and taken away. Two men that wore uniforms took him in another car to the police station. He wasn't to sure were they took his mother.

They examined his body and took photos and notes of the bruises on his body. Then a doctor came in to put nasty tasting gel on his lip were Sasuke had busted it when he kicked him. Even though he was in a safe place, he felt more terrified than ever. Mostly because, he was alone in the hallway with Sasuke. The blonde wasn't quite sure why he had decided to grab Sasuke before the men carried him off, he just wanted to have Sasuke with him.

The young boy, even through the torture, had gotten used to Sasuke being there. When he wasn't the young boy felt alone. But even when Sasuke was there, he felt worried. He never knew when the raven would hurt someone, or him.

"Hey buddy." One of the police men walked up next to him and crouched down so he could look into the blonde's eyes. "Your daddy will be here to get you soon, ok?" Naruto just shook his head slightly at the man, not exactly sure what to say. The man stood up and walked in the opposite direction.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered to the doll beside him. "Be quiet. Someone will hear you." Sasuke hissed. Naruto looked down with a pout.

This time Sasuke didn't have to work so hard to get out of the puppet. It was almost second nature. It was amazing how much fear and pain could be absorbed in a police station. The blonde looked up at the familiar form. "Come on."

"W-what?" Naruto pouted again. Sasuke smoothed out his shirt and picked at the new cut in the fabric. "I said 'come on'. We're going to the shop."

Even though Naruto was extremely scared and wanted Sasuke to disappear, he didn't say a word and slipped out of the chair. The raven looked down at him with a raised eye brow. "Hmm... What? No screaming, or hitting?" Naruto didn't look up at him, he just grab on to Sasuke's hand and tugged slightly so they could leave.

_'He said,'_ Naruto thought. _'he would go away if I took him there.'_

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

They both stood in front of the shop just staring at the closed door. Sasuke shook his hand free from Naruto's and stepped closer. He peered into the window and grunted. He turned to the blonde and signaled for him to follow. They both walked into the alley that was between the shop and another building.

There was a window just above two trash cans. Sasuke looked around and grabbed a half broken beer bottle and through it. The window shattered causing the young blonde to jump and stare at the fresh broken glass. The raven climbed up on the trash cans and kicked the rest of the glass away before making his way through the window and he was gone.

Naruto bit his lip and looked around, now alone in the alley. "Sasuke..." He whispered. The tears welled up in his eyes when he didn't get a response. "Sasuke!" He screamed. His breathing became heavy with fear of being left alone like this. For some reason, he didn't want his mother or his father, now he just wanted Sasuke.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Naruto gasped with a subtle smile when he heard Sasuke's voice. He ran up to the window to see the raven glaring with his arms crossed. The young blonde stared at him and Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned out the window. Naruto raised his arms up and let Sasuke lift him into the room.

It was dark and it smelled like an old newspaper. Naruto glanced around curiously and touched the unknown items that sat on a low table. "This way." The blonde ran after Sasuke who was making his way to the door that Naruto recognized immediately. That was the door that led to the upstairs. Sasuke pulled the door open and walked up the stairs with Naruto following close behind.

The room still looked the same. The only thing that wad different was that there was an even thicker lining of dust around the room. Sasuke walked over to a stand that had many unlit candles on it and grabbed a match book from the shelf above it and lit a candle. He then began ripping through the boxes rapidly, while little Naruto stood in the door watching.

_'Sasuke wont be here anymore.'_ Naruto thought._ 'I wont see Sasuke anymore.'_

As much as Naruto hated Sasuke, he didn't like the idea of never seeing him again. It's pretty weird, right? After all that Sasuke has done, after all the pain he caused, Naruto still wanted him around.

"Damn it!" Sasuke grunted. He was still flipping through the boxes. "Could you help?" The raven shot a frustrated look to Naruto, who shuffled over to a box and opened and began looking for... well, whatever Sasuke was looking for.

After another five minutes Sasuke finally found the book he needed. Naruto looked at the, somewhat, happy expression look on the man's face.

_'Bla bla' _Sasuke read the pages in his head._ 'Bla... possession... blah... sealing demons. Bla bla... Oh here! Releasing seals...'_

"Fuck!" Naruto watched the happy expression melt away. Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "I need your help..." He said slowly.

Naruto kicked his foot on the ground. _'If I help him, he'll go away.'_

"Why should I?" He said stubbornly.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto quickly and knelt down to the boy. "Fine. If you help me, I'll make sure that those two kids from your school go back to normal."

_'I don't want him to go away.'_ Naruto thought as he looked down at the ground.

Naruto looked up. Sasuke looked different. He seemed desperate. Naruto didn't want to, but he smiled slightly and nodded. The raven turned the book around and showed Naruto the page. "You need to read this out loud, ok?"

Naruto looked at the page and scrunched his face in concentration. "I... rrr...rrrel." He tried to sound out the words. "I rel...iinnn..." Sasuke pulled back the book and sighed with frustration. "S-sorry." Naruto looked at him a little embarrassed about not being able to read very well yet.

Sasuke read the page again. "It's fine... there's something else you can do." Sasuke looked up. "I'm going to need you to hold still." Naruto backed up and Sasuke rose to his feet. He swiftly grabbed Naruto and cradled Naruto's head in his hands. He stared into his teary blue eyes. He dug his nails into the boy's face. "Stop! Owww!" Naruto tried to pull Sasuke's hands away, but his grip was tight and strong.

The raven sunk his nails in more until he felt a small release of blood go under his finger nails. He dragged his fingers across the screaming face. Blood mixed with tears dripped from three slits that took up each cheek. Naruto fell to the ground curling up into the fetal position when Sasuke let him go.

Sasuke stared down at the boy. "We're almost done." Sasuke walked a few feet away from him. "All I need you to do is just think of me. Concentrate on me." He took the blood that was on his hands and placed a line in the center of his neck.

Naruto slowly sat up staring at Sasuke. _'I don't want him to go away.'_

"Just..." Sasuke picked up one of the candles and sat it close to Naruto. "Pretend you're making a birthday wish."

"I can wish for anything?" Naruto asked staring at the flame.

"No." Sasuke walked back to were he was before. "Imagine me getting out of the puppet and just make the wish, it's simple."

Naruto looked up, still confused with everything Sasuke said. He looked back down at the flame.

"I don't want you to go away." He whispered with more tears beginning to flow. Sasuke was a little shocked when he heard the words come from the small blonde. He thought he was totally despised by the boy.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Sasuke yelled. The little blonde was becoming more annoying than before. "Just do what I told you to do!"

Naruto closed his eyes. He thought of Sasuke leaving the puppet and becoming free. That's all he was supposed to think about, but his childish thoughts made their way to his mind. He began thinking of Sasuke as a young child, playing with him, being his friend.

_'I wish Sasuke would stay with me...'_ Naruto blew out the candle and the room went dark.

Naruto stared into the darkness when he heard strange noises coming from Sasuke.

"Ugh! Eeehack! Ahhh! Nnmmgh!" There was a loud thud followed by heavy breathing.

"S-Sasuke, a-are you s-still here?" Naruto asked with a noticeable whimper in his voice.

"What the hell did you do?" He heard a voice that sounded like Sasuke, but more childish. Naruto felt a sudden jolt go through his body and he was out.

**00000**

"Naruto?" The young blonde began to open his eyes. "Naruto, wake up." His vision cleared and he stared into eyes just as blue as his. "Daddy?"

"Hey..." The older man rapped his arms around his son and lifted him up. "We're going to go home."

Naruto looked over his dad's shoulder and saw he was back in the police station. He looked over at the chair he had been sleeping in. "Where's Sasuke?" he asked his father. "I don't know, he's probably at home."

Naruto shook his head furiously. "No! I brought him here! Where is he? He's supposed to stay with me!" The blond started to bawl. His father wasn't sure what to do, so he just pushed his son's head down on his shoulder and stroked his back gently. "Shhh... It's ok. We'll find him."

**2 WEEKS LATER... AT THE SCHOOL...**

Kiba sat across from Naruto holding Akamaru and coloring a picture with his crayons. "There!" He shouted and handed the picture to Naruto. "It's for you!"

There were two stick figures, one with blonde hair and another with brown. "Thanks Kiba!" The blonde smiled. Both of their eyes widened when the picture was snatched from his hands and torn to shreds.

Naruto stared into familiar dark eyes. The eyes eyes glared back at him and smirked. "Come play with me." He said. The blonde didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen this person for a long time and the raven looked so different now. Well, not too different. He's pretty much the same, just smaller, and a little chubbier. "Hey! You shouldn't be mean like that! Butt Head!" Kiba yelled. Sasuke turned a full glare on the brunette. "Shut up, or I'll put that stuffed rat in a blender." He nodded towards the small white dog in Kiba's arms.

"Oh!" Mr. Umino gasped. "I see you boys have met our new student." The tall man placed a hand on Sasuke's back. "This is Sasuke Uchiha."


	9. You Loyal Dog

**Chapter 9: "You Loyal Dog."**

10 years later...

"Are you going to come with me to see your mother?" Minato asked. Naruto looked up from his algebra book with a mouth full of toast. "I don't think so. I have to study for a test with Kiba." The older blonde gave a stern look that Naruto noticed. He rolled his eyes like any teenager being annoyed by their parents would. "Dad, it's already set. I can see mom anytime, today is the only day I can get together with Kiba."

"That's not true. You and Kiba hang out together all the time, and you're telling me this is the only time you can see him." Naruto closed his book and threw his last bit of toast onto the plate that sat in front of him. He got up from his chair and strolled past his father and went up to his room.

Minato closed his fists on the counter and took a deep breath to keep himself from loosing his head. "Alright." He sighed. He strolled to the living room and grabbed his car keys off of the coffee table. "I'm leaving, Naruto!" He walked to the end of the staircase. "If you go anywhere, leave me a note so I know were you are, ok?" He shouted. There was no reply. "OK?" He shouted louder. "Yes dad! I heard you!" He heard his son scream, followed by a door slam. The older blonde stared up the empty case of stairs for a second before walking out with the door slam.

Naruto put his book in his bag and zipped it up. He through it down on his bed and sat down rubbing his hands over his face. (I really want to see mom. I haven't seen her once since they took her to that mental hospital. It's been so long, I almost can't remember what her voice sounds like.) He layed back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. (Damn it... she shouldn't even be in there in the first place. She's being punished for telling the truth. She told them Sasuke did it... but... I'm sure she didn't sound to credible when she said it was a puppet. Even if I told them what really happened, it wouldn't matter. No one would beleive me anyway... Besides, I can't sell out Sasuke.)

"Oh my, looks like someone really wants to see his mommy." Naruto shot up and turned to see Sasuke. "How'd you get in?" The raven smoothed the fabric of his shirt and casually leaned against the wall by the door. "I used the door. Your fucking idiot father doesn't know how to lock doors. Which really isn't a good thing," He smirked. "Someone could come in and... hurt you, Naruto."

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and began walking over to the somewhat shaken blonde. "That's kind of scary to think about, don't you think?" He placed his hand on Naruto's waist and tried to pull the blonde's body closer until Naruto pulled away. "Sasuke, knock it off. I thought you were done with that shit." Sasuke's smirk grew. "What shit?"

Naruto grabbed his bag off the bed and headed for the door. "Were the hell are you going?" Sasuke asked with his usual superior tone. "I'm going to the library."

"With who?"

"Nobody special."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." Naruto turned away to leave agin, but was pulled back with hard force. He felt the familiar pain rush through his body, as he looked up from the ground into peircing black eyes. "It matters to me." Sasuke hissed out.

(I can't tell him.) Naruto thought. (He hates Kiba. He's always hated Kiba.)

Sasuke stared down at the blonde. He didn't like doing things like this to Naruto. Naruto was his. His friend, his soul, his love. Nothing could change that. But Naruto didn't feel exactly the same. Sasuke knew the blonde loved him, but only in the way a dog loves his abusive owner. Always coming back to the pain, but not really sure why.

He couldn't help it. Even though he was released from the confides of that puppet, he still needed the strength and pleasure that came from the fear and pain of others, especially Naruto. Seeing those blue eyes full of fear, his face lifted into shock from the pain gave him more pleasure than killing a child slowly.

"Tell me who your going with." Oh, right. He's also very teritorial. No one gets to Naruto unless Sasuke is sure they wont look at the blonde for more than two seconds. "I-I'm meeting Kiba." Sasuke stiffened then smirked. "Fine." He stepped over Naruto then opened the door. "What?" Naruto turned over and got to his feet. "I thought you hated him."

"I do. But I know I can be sure that there wont be any problems from him." Naruto crossed his arms and glared. "How can you be so sure?" He asked with a challenge. A smirk spread on the raven's face as he leaned close and whispered into Naruto's ear. "I know that you know I'm always watching." Naruto's strong glare fell as Sasuke continued. "Remember what I told you? Wherever you are, I'm there. Whenever you think you're alone, I'm there. Keep that in your head, dobe, I'm always there somewhere. You can't hide." Sasuke chuckled, and with that he left.

Naruto looked around feeling his regular paranoia setting in. Sasuke always told him that, therefore he always felt like everytime he turned around Sasuke would be there. It wasn't the best way of living.

000000 AT THE LIBRARY...

"Hey, waaazz up, bro?" Kiba hollared tossing his bag onto the table and pulling the chair out. As he sat down he eye balled his blue eyed friend. "Damn dude! You look like shit!"

"Shhhhhh!" Hissed the librarian. Kiba stuck his tounge out at her and laughed to himself. "Yeah," Naruto leaned in his chair. "My dad keeps getting on me about seeing my mom."

"Don't you want to see her? I mean, I know what she did, but that was a long time ago."

"I know but..." Kiba recognized the loose weakened expression Naruto always had when he brought up... HIM.

"Naruto, I swear to god, if you tell me you're not seeing your mom because of that ass, I'm going to hate you forever." Naruto didn't respond. Kiba shifted awkwardly shifted in his chair. "What the hell is wrong with you? What kind of relationship do you have with that guy? He's has you in a tightly sealed box. Even in preschool, you've been following all these rules he has for you, and now this."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Did you ever think there's a reason he's like that?"

"Really? Is there a reason, other than the fact that he's a total freak?"

"Shut up! You don't know him like I do."

"Yeah, thank god for that." Kiba snarled. "Let's just drop it."

"Yeah, let's do that." Naruto hissed back.

(He makes sense. Why do I always do what Sasuke tells me too. It's not like he's here to enforce anything... atleast I think he's not.) Naruto glanced around the room and scanned through the people, none of them were Sasuke. (Maybe I can just tell Kiba. Tell him everything. He's my best friend. I want to tell him.)

"Kiba?"

"What?" The brunette looked over at his friend. "I want to tell you-"

"Dobe." Naruto was interupted. Both Naruto and Kiba looked over to see the one person that they BOTH didn't want to see. "Sasuke..."

"I said come here." The coldness that came naturally seemed to enhance with his glare made the blonde's soft pink lips quiver. With a silent gulp Naruto stood up.

"You loyal dog." Kiba muffled.

As he walked to Sasuke he placed a fake smile on his face, trying to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about. "Hey Sasuke."

Naruto cringed when he felt the stone hard grip came down on his arm. "Ow, stop, that hurts." The raven jerked Naruto's arm so there faces were close. "I know what you were going to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. Come on." Sasuke began dragging him out of the library.

_**Heeeeeeyyyyy! Aren't you like freakishly happy that I got a new computer! OOH, guess what... I have like this reeeeaaalllly awesome idea for the next chapter. It'll be verrryy dramatic. o,O**_


	10. My Fault, Right?

_**Come Play With Me**_

_SasuNaru_

**Chapter 10:** _My Fault, Right?_

"Let go. That hurts!" The blonde yelled as he was harshly dragged down the dimly lit hallway. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't say that. You'll only tempt me." Naruto stopped resisting and ignored the sharp pain that ran through his shoulder blade.

The raven stopped and turned back to Naruto. He smirked at the tears that slowly and steadily ran down from blue eyes. "You cry too much." He placed his slender hand on the blonde's sun kissed cheek. "I love it."

Sasuke pushed the blonde back against the lockers making more tears flow as he flinched. The raven stroked Naruto's cheeks lovingly, but froze his face into a death glare. "Now tell me, why on earth would you want to tell that fucker anything about me?"

"I wasn't going to say anything. Yes you were."

Naruto cupped his head in his hands and blocked Sasuke from his view. "Damn it." He mumbled before looking up. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Hide everything from everybody?"

"Yes." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Sasuke, I want to be able to talk to someone without having to worry about you always being there."

"You don't need to talk to people."

Naruto's blue eyes shifted to the floor. "Whatever." Sasuke latched onto the locks of blonde hair and yanked Naruto's head up and stared into. "Don't be such an idiot." Naruto smacked his hand away and glared at Sasuke.

"Calm down." Sasuke crossed his arms again. "Look, just keep your mouth shut or... or I'll kill that fucking dickhead." Naruto cringed at the words.

_'Why?'_ Naruto's tears flowed heavier once again. _'What did I do to deserve this? But... I can't be upset. I did this to myself. I did this to Sasuke. I wanted him to stay with me.'_

Naruto wiped is tears away and smiled. "Alright. Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm just going to head home."

"Yeah... I WILL see you later." Sasuke's tone and edge cut through Naruto leaving him uneasy.  
**000000**

Sasuke entered the large, old empty house and slammed the door. The smack of wood echoed through the seemingly empty house. He made his way down the hallway. The young raven entered a small room that was lined with large book shelves and had a large wooden desk in the center. "Hello, Mother. Father." Sasuke removed his jacket and flung it over his father as he sat down in the chair behind the desk. "You know, dad, you're looking a bit pale. You should get some sun." He chuckled. The lifeless figures didn't respond. How could they?

"Itachi! Are you here?" Sasuke screamed. He waited for the footsteps outside the door to get louder before he let his smirk grow.

"W-what do you want?" A deeper voice quivered from the other side of the door. "Come in here, brother." The knob turned slowly and opened slowly. Itachi only stepped halfway in the room before he shot his gaze to the ground. "I want you to take my jacket to my room. It's right there." Sasuke nodded in the direction of the two corpses.

The older raven flashed his eyes to the left and grimaced when he saw them. They had been there for a while now. "Aren't you going to... get rid of them, Sasuke?" Itachi said through a quivering lip.

"I don't think so." He shifted his gaze to Itachi. "Besides the smell, they make great decorations. Now, get my coat."

Itachi hesitated, but did as he was told. As he left he could hear Sasuke snickering to himself.

_'Oh, I love the feeling of Itachi. Sadness. Anger. Desperation. Reminds me of Naruto.'_  
**000000**

Naruto laid back on his bed with his forearm covering his eyes.

_'Sasuke...'_

Naruto bit his lip as he moved his opposite hand down his stomach.

_'Sasuke...'_

He slid his hand between the fabric of his jeans and boxers. The friction drove heat to his face as he gasped with the pleasure.

_'Sasuke...'_

The blonde squirmed as he pictured Sasuke going down on him. He quickly slithered his hand into his boxers and began spreading the precum down his shaft. Pumping faster, his breath came quicker and quicker.

"Ngg... Sssasu... ke."

His lower stomach began feeling tight, and he was desperate for release.

"Naruto!" Naruto shot up quickly and pulled his hand out of his pants and ran for his bedroom door. He leaned against it as though a monster was about ready to come and bite his head off. "What?" He said through lost breath. "Let me in dude. I have our stuff."

Naruto opened the door to see Kiba holding out a book bag. "You left it at the library when your master dragged you out like a bitch." The blonde swiped the bag from his brunette friend and shut the door. "Hey!" Kiba started knocking on the door. "Ugh! Oh my fucking god. I'm sorry, ok? I'm just messing with you. Let me in."

Naruto rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Fine. If you even mention Sasuke's name I'm going to fucking cut your dick off."

"Yeah then your boyfriend will hang it on his wall." Kiba snipped. "Kiba!"

"Sorry, sorry. I had to get it out of my system."

They both walked over to Naruto's bed and sat down. Awkward, that's what it was for a few seconds.

"Ok, look. I can't fucking stand it. Why do you stay with him? He treats you like shit." Kiba blurted out. "Naruto didn't look him in the eye. I don't know."

"I'm being serious dude."

"Me too. I really have no idea why. I mean, before I stayed with him because I thought I loved him, but I cant love someone like him. I cant love him when I know what he is." Naruto's tears began to pool out of his sockets.

"What do you mean you 'know what he is'?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

"No I can't!" Naruto screamed. "He's gonna kill you!"

Kiba's eyes widened. "Whoa. Dude, you're really starting to freak me out."

_'Oh no...'_ Naruto thought. _'He knows. Sasuke knows. I... Kiba. He's gonna kill him._'

"I'm so-o s-sorr-y." The blonde choked out. He put his hand on Kiba's shoulder and leaned closer to him placing his lips on the brunettes. Kiba pushed him away quickly. "What the fuck is up with you?"

Naruto stood up and stripped from his shirt and pushed his friend down onto the bed, straddling him and placing Kiba's hands under his knees. "Get off of me!"

The teary eyed blonde leaned down and licked Kiba's bottom lip. Slowly and cautiously he slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth. His tears dripped from his eyes on to Kiba's face.

"I knew I should have killed you when we were in preschool."

Both Naruto and Kiba whipped their heads around to see Sasuke standing there with a large knife.

"Sasuke. No." Naruto leaped off of Kiba. "It wasn't Kiba. I did it."

"Doesn't matter." The raven hissed walking closer to Kiba.

"C'mon man, what the fuck is going on?" Kiba flinched as he stared at the knife. Sasuke lifted it out and dropped it on the ground. "Don't worry. That's for Naruto." The blonde choked. Sasuke glared back at Kiba. "I know how to deal with you."

"Screw this shit. I'm fucking out of here." Kiba tried to run for the door but was pulled back by his shirt and slammed on the ground.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke got on his knees and held Kiba's throat tightly. "I bet you wish you never played with puppets, huh?" Sasuke's eyes went red and the brunette squirmed in pain. His face began turning blue and his eyes became blood-shot.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "It's my fault, right? I did it! Hurt me, Sasuke! Just fucking kill ME!"

TBC

Dramaaaa...

**Hey, I dont know why, but i really want to tell you this. Ok, the whole time when Sasuke and Kiba and Naruto are in the bedroom, Kiba is thinking its some kind of weird sex fetish. I was going to write that in but then i just didnt.**


	11. I Can't Do It Anymore

_**Come Play With Me**_

**Chapter 11: I Can't Do It Anymore**

Naruto sat on the floor staring at Kiba.

The brunette stared back breathing heavily holding his bruised throat.

Sasuke stood in the other side of the room dangling the knife from his hand.

"I'll let you live," Sasuke stated in almost a whisper, then turned to Kiba. "If you promise to never go near Naruto again." Kiba just stared. His mind racing with the constant thought of almost being killed by the insane raven.

Sasuke stared back out the window at the falling leaves and sighed. "You can not tell anyone about this incident... do not talk about me... do not talk about Naruto."

Kiba twitched. His eyes shifted to the blonde across from him.

"Don't worry about him." Sasuke said. "I care to much to actually kill him."

Kiba's terrified expression suddenly morphed into rage.

"How the fuck can you say you care?" Kiba shouted making Naruto jump. Sasuke turned to glare. "I see how you treat him! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sasuke slowly stomped to Kiba.

"Stop!" The blonde jumped up and ran over to pull Kiba up. "You have to leave." He whispered in his friends ear. Naruto opened his bedroom door and Kiba quickly ran out. The blonde slammed the door closed.

The room was silent. Nothing but the last sound of the front door of the house slamming shut as Kiba fled.

The blonde kept his gaze on the floor. He could feel the raven's eyes on him.

"Sasuke..." Fresh tears begin to fall. Naruto's eyes shot open when he heard the knife hit the ground. He looked up at Sasuke but the raven only averted his eyes.

"Forget it..." The simple raspy words spilled out of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto walked over slowly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He felt strong arms return the favor and he nestled his head into his chest.

"You want me to kill you... don't you." Sasuke stated. Naruto didn't reply. He his his face more, feeling the steady heartbeat thump against his cheek.

000000

"Are you alright?" Minato looked asked his son as he placed the bags of food on the counter.

Naruto lifted his head from the counter and looked at his father. "Yeah." The older blonde studied his son. He looked pale and his eyes were run down with grey. "You look sick."

"Thanks dad."

"I didn't mean it as an insult. Are you feeling alright?"

"No." Tears began to fall for what seemed like the one hunderth time that night.

"Naruto..."

"Daddy!" Naruto latched onto his dad's shirt. "I can't do this anymore! Daddy, make him go away! Please."

Minato pushed his son away to look into his wet eyes. "Naruto, you have to tell me what your talking about. Who do you want me to make go away."

"He's hurting everyone! He hurt mommy! He hurt Sakura! He hurt Kiba. He never hurts me! Why wont he hurt me, daddy? I want him to kill me! No matter what I do he wont do anything to kill me!"

"Naruto! Tell me who your talking about!"

Naruto shoved his dad back and looked around the room.

"He's probably watching." Naruto whispered.

"Who?"

"N-no one." Naruto said catching his breath. "I don't know what I'm talking about. Nevermind."

Naruto ran upstairs. "Naruto!"

"I'm sorry dad! I was just playing a joke."


	12. I'll Meet You In Heaven

_**Come Play With Me**_

**Chapter 12:** _I'll Meet You In Heaven_

It was a different feeling. Looking in the mirror, really looking, the blonde could see himself. He no longer saw the calm, structured, handsome teenage boy that he had thought other people saw.

Damage.

That's all he saw. Bruises and scars. Some of which were visible on the surface, others were flooding his memory, burning his soul. It hit him like a hammer hitting a nail for the first time. Sudden pain. No end to it.

"Are you here?" He whispered. In a quick liquified movement he pulled open the door. "Are you here now, Sasuke?" He screamed. "Huh? Where the fuck are you?"

"Naruto."

The blonde turned. His rage filled eyes quickly softened. "Daddy?" Tears fell from his eyes.

"Naruto. You need to tell me what's wrong. I need to know alright. Who are you yelling at?" Minato spoke quietly, trying to soothe his unstable son.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" He yelled back choking back the urge to loose himself to sobs.

Before Minato could respond Naruto took off past him down the hall and down the stairs. Minato ran down, following his son into the kitchen. The young blonde stood with his back turned to his father.

"D-do you have any idea what it's like having a monster with you all the time. Always. He never goes away." Naruto choked out. "It's not a good feeling. Always wondering if his eyes are watching, if his ears are listening. It hurts not being able to talk to anyone. If I even mention his name to anyone, he hurts them. Never me. I used to be afraid that he might end up killing me... but I don't really care any more."

Naruto reached over the counter for a knife that had been left out from that morning. He turned and looked into his father's eyes. "I want to tell you the truth now. Is that ok?" Minato's eyes were wide and mainly focused on the knife only shifting a few times to the boy who held it.

"You know you can tell me anything." He replied shakily.

"You are not going to believe me, but I still want you to know. Do you remember that puppet you had got me from the old antique shop when I was little?"

"Vaguely. It's been a while since-"

"The antique shop where mommy got her jewelry box!"

"A-Alright I remember. You had wondered away and when you cam back to the front you had this doll. It's face was cracked and the clothing was torn. You acted like the world would end if you didn't get it."

Naruto laughed. "I can't believe how stupid I was." The blonde huffed. "Now this is the part that will make you want throw me in the hospital with mom... there... was a... monster inside that puppet. He hurt my little puppy, he hurt the kids that were with me in preschool, he hurt mommy. He hurt me... a lot. He said he liked my pain and fear."

"Naruto..."

"I'm not finished! He used to hit me and kick me and one time he tried to fucking drowned me in the tub! Looking back now I can not figure out why I wanted him to stay with me. Then that night came around. I made one wish. One little wish that fucked everything up for everyone."

He could feel it. His entire world, the last stable thing crumbling into dust and blowing away. He fell to the ground, still gripping the knife and sobbed. He jumped when he felt his father's hand run along his back. He sat up wrapping his arms around the one person he felt safe with.

"I have to kill you daddy."

Naruto could feel his father's body stiffen and knew if he didn't do it now, he wouldn't be able to later. His mind went blank, all he could feel was the blade entering his father's back. The warm blood washed over his hands like a heated waterfall.

"I didn't want him to kill you."

He laid his father down on his side and wiped the tears that had begun to flee from his eyes.

"I'll meet you in heaven in an hour."

Sasuke stood alone staring deep into the shadows that surrounded him under the bridge just outside of the town's park. He could tell there was something wrong. A constant familiar ringing in his ear told him that the blonde had finally cracked.

He had been waiting for it for almost a year. He could tell that his little blonde was beginning to break apart. They both were. He himself had drifted in and out his mind, wondering if what he was doing really meant anything. It's not easy, obviously, to go from a demon with no remorse or connection to this world, to a human with emotions and needs for love and care.

He lied to himself the entire time. He still wanted to be fearless, strong, he wanted every thing to stay the same. He was in a world of meaning with no purpose. All he had was Naruto. That scared him. It made him feel weak.

"You are a lot quieter than usual." Sasuke looked towards the blank silhouette to his left. "When someone is that quiet, it makes me think they're... hunting."

His eyes drifted to the blade that reflected the moonlight onto the ground. It jolted back and forth telling him that the blonde was shaking with anticipation. His eyes adjusted to the low lighting and saw the trace of blood on the knife. "Is that your blood?" The raven said calmly.

"No... It's my dad's."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You killed him?" Naruto nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to kill him."

"Why would I?"

The blonde sniffled. "I told him everything about you."

Naruto walked closer to Sasuke but kept the knife at his side. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled.

"You look different."

"I feel different." Sasuke brushed his hand along Naruto's. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"You cant hurt me anymore."

Suddenly Sasuke yanked the knife from Naruto's hand and held it close to Naruto's face. "And what if I did. Would you still try to kill me?" The blonde's stare grew cold. "If I die you die too."

"Isn't that a coincidence." Sasuke smiled slightly running his finger along the still bloody blade. "That's what I had in mind."

Sasuke sat down against the wall and signaled for Naruto to do the same. He looked at Naruto who kept his gaze low and straight ahead. The raven wrapped his hand around Naruto's and stroked it gently. The blonde looked up at the smiling face in front of him. "You've got a face for a smile." He chuckled.

"Do I?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto leaned in closer, tightening his grip on Sasuke's hand.

"Is it over for us?" Sasuke asked. The blonde just laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, that was answer enough for Sasuke. "I die... you die? Is that really how you want this to end?" The raven asked.

"It's the only way it can end."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand up to his lips and kissed it before he brought the knife to the blondes wrist and drug it down Naruto's arm leaving a deep vertical slit with blood rushing out. The blonde bit his lip to hold his yelp in. Sasuke's lip quivered as he watched the visible life run down his love's arm. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and did the same, not even flinching.

"I really do love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

"I know. I loved you too."

They both relaxed and let the blood drain from their bodies as they became cold and lifeless under the quiet bridge. As Naruto's vision blurred to gray dust he wondered what ever made him love Sasuke or why he even made that wish all those years ago. It was just a question that he couldn't answer for himself and most likely would never be answered. The game was played.

Game over. Who won?

_Games we don't want to play_

_Same winners everyday_

_Kill for the second best_

_Feel no more, feel no less_

_We have our minutes cut_

_We lose our feelings but_

_That's what the movies show_

_This is where stories go_

**_- t.A.T.u._**


End file.
